


Moving in

by Livinthemoment



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, polyqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinthemoment/pseuds/Livinthemoment
Summary: When Roger and John are caught fooling around the boys must scramble to help their youngest boyfriend cope, and to navigate the next step in their relationship. Moving in together.





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing felt as good to Roger as the rumble of a clean, finely tuned engine vibrating under his hands. He loved the feel of the leather steering wheel, the steady beat of the music disappearing into the open night. It was almost the best feeling in the world to him... almost. 

As if on cue with his thoughts, John poked his head out his bedroom window, a wide toothy smile slid into place as he climbed out and booked it across the dark yard. 

"You're supposed to keep a low profile!" John hissed as he pulled the door shut. Roger revved the engine and wiggled his brows before shooting out into the night. 

"Roger!!" John's anger was short-lived as the blonde's hand slid into his lap and locked onto his own fidgeting fingers. 

"Sometimes, my sweet Deaky, you're a bore." Roger brought the boy's hand to his lips, he was just poking fun, but John couldn't help the rush of a challenge. With Rogers next rev of the engine, he dropped his hand in favour of gripping the others' knee. He could feel him tense for a second, he kept his face forward, head slightly bobbing to the rock song playing in the cab of his car. 

With the next rev and gear shift, he wasted no time as he slid his hand to cup the front of Roger's trousers, giving him a firm squeeze. 

"Holy-" the car weaved a bit, Rogers' hands tightened around the leather as he gave out a low groan. 

"-John, what the-"two squeezes, two moans, and one smug John.

"You called me a bore." His tone was clear but also dripping with arousal. 

"Deaks- oh, god." Deaky leaned in and licked the shell of Rogers' ear. 

"I'm. Not. A. Bore." He punctuated his words with sharp nips to the blond's neck and hard rubbing movements over his hardening dick. 

Rogers' foot pressed down on the gas, the engine roared, and they both felt the vibrations run through them. 

"You're going awfully fast there, Rog." Roger couldn't focus on anything but the hot mouth on the side of his neck and the hand that was moving in a lovely way on the one place he needed it. 

John bit his ear and ducked down, that's when everything happened in slow motion. John managed to undo Roger's trousers and slip his dick out without the other, even noticing. He immediately locked his lips around the angry red tip and sucked. Which, looking back wasn't the best idea; the next thing he knew, Roger let out a sharp moan, and the car was veering onto the dirt at the side of the road. It didn't detour John, he laid his hand flat on Rogers' thigh and pushed down further, swallowing around him. 

The car stopped, and suddenly he had hands yanking at his hair. With great reluctance, he pulled off, a string of saliva following him. He gave Roger a warm, dozed smile. 

"Something wrong, Roggie?" The hand in his hair tightened at the nickname. 

"You're a brat." He gritted out. "But that could have killed us," John expression softened. 

"You wouldn't let anything happen to me. Now-" he leaned over the console, pushing his lips onto Roger's. 

The kiss was rough, tounges gliding together between bites. After a few minutes of this, Roger pulled away; he almost dove back in at the look on Johns' face. 

"Get to the back. Now." He gave the brown hair a tug before dropping it and turning the car off. Within seconds John was in the backseat, legs spread to allow Roger between them. Wasting no time, the blond climbed into the back and pushed John further into the seat, grinding himself down, hoping to alleviate some of the building pressure. 

"-uck, Rog." John's voice was wrecked, small moans and whimpers filling the air around them. Roger grinned into the kiss, loving how he could reduce the younger to nothing but a needy mess with just a few kisses. 

"You were so bad before, I don't think you deserve to cum, baby boy. Do you think you deserve to cum?" He bit down on Johns' ear when he didn't answer. 

"Ple- Please!" he managed to choke out while his hips were rising to meet Rogers in desperation. 

"Hmm," The blond let his hand drift down, undoing the other's pants before tapping his hips. John got the picture immediately, lifting his hips to help Roger shimmy them down. Left in just his briefs and a t-Shirt, John was back to whimpering, hoping Roger would take pity on him. 

"Look at you-"Roger ran a finger over John straining clothed cock, pulling away and rubbing the wetness he collected from the fabric between his fingers. "So needy and wet, it would seem a shame to let it go to waste." He gave him a wicked smile before he ducked down, pushing up the t-shirt and laying wet kisses to the hem of his underwear. 

"Rog!" John's voice sounded clearer, it caused him to look up. The Hazel eyes were darting back and forth, searching the dark for something. "Did you hear that?" Roger just smiled and pulled his cock out and into his mouth, immediately sucking hard and flicking the tip with his tongue. 

"Oh god, Roger, please!" John bucked his hips upwards, a strangled moan filling the car. Roger just continued on, running his tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Ughh, God, Rog! So good, so- DAD!" John's head cleared of any thoughts of sex in a second, Roger didn't get the memo. 

"That's right baby, Daddy's got you." He went to push down further, but Johns' hands caught his hair, pulling him up. 

"No! Rog! My father is outside the c-" 

"JOHN RICHARD DECON! Get out of that car before I-!" his father yanked the door open, his face beet red. 

"NOW!" The two boys scrambled out of the car as fast as possible, John trying to do up his pants. 

"Dad! I-I can explain!" John was shaking as he finally made eye contact with his father. 

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN? WHY YOU HAVE SOME FARRIY LATCHED ON TO YOUR PRICK!" He took a step forward, his fingers turning white as he balled them into fists.

"Dad...please," John reached out to his dad. 

"Don't call me that! You don't call me that anymore. Not as long as you want to run around like some whore!" With that word, a loud slapping sound rang out into the night, and the next events went by too fast for John to comprehend. 

One minute he was standing in front of his seething father and the next, he was pushed back to the car, and his face was stinging. 

"You don't lay a hand on him." John looked up with blurry vision and saw Roger standing in front of him. One hand reached back towards him, and the other pointed at his father, warning him.

He didn't listen, he lunged forward to try and get to John again. Roger was quick to prevent him from reaching John, but not to block the punch that caught his right cheekbone or the second blow to his stomach. 

He let out a strangled moan of pain as he hunched over, he only allowed him a few seconds of reprieve. Before he straightened up, trying to breathe through the pain. He realized he everything was muffled, and he heard ringing in his ears. 

He could see John's dad getting ready to strike again, and he just jumped forward, punching him in the nose and pushing him to the ground. 

"John, get in the car!" He could tell his voice was too loud, and when he turned around he saw that John was standing stalk still with tears running down his face. John's 

"John, now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"John!" Roger tried to catch up with him as he ran for his and Freddie's apartment, but his head was pounding, and everything was still a bit fuzzy. 

As soon as John ran up the stairs and pushed the door open, he immediately saw Brian. The lanky man was walking towards the kitchen but stopped when he heard the door slam open. Upon realizing it was John, he gave him a sweet smile, and that was enough for the younger boy to fling himself at the taller man.

"John- what-whats wrong, Love?" His arms wrapped around the younger man, pulling him closer when he started to break down. 

"Mhmda androgandmycok" he could barely get the words out around the sobs. 

"Love, I can't hear you." He runs his fingers through the brown hair, trying to soothe him. "You need to relax and breathe, my lo-"Roger interrupted as he opened and closed the door in quick movements, he leaned against it, taking a few deep breathes trying to steady himself. 

His hair was hanging in his face, but when he looked up, he could see Deaky's body shaking in Brian's arms. 

"Rog?" Brian gave him a pleading glance, wanting an answer on why their boyfriend was currently sobbing into his chest. 

"... John's dad... kinda caught us.." he avoided eye contact. His stomach rolled as he tried to take another deep breath. 

"Caught you..leaving?" He lifted an eyebrow at the other, about to ask more questions, but Deaky just started sobbing harder. 

"What is all the fuss out here? A man can't get any songwriting done with all this no- what happened?" Freddie rounded the corner but quickly stopped at the display before him. 

"That's what I want to know." The curly-haired man just pulled John closer out of instinct. 

"I don't have a home a-anymore," John wailed into Brian's t-shirt, his legs beginning to wobble. The taller man was quick to action, pulling the younger towards the living room. Freddie looked over at the blonde when he slowly started after them. He rubbed Rogers back when he got close to him, sensing that he wasn't fairing much better as he kept his head down. 

Once Brian had got to the couch and sat down with Deaky in his lap, Freddie took the chair beside the sofa as Roger stood off to the side of it, leaning against the wall. 

"Okay, baby boy. It's okay." He was cooing at the younger man, rubbing his back and trying to get him to breathe properly. 

"Roger. What the hell happened?" Freddie was starting to panic a bit himself; he had never seen the youngest so distraught. Finally, he turned toward the blonde and got a good look at him. 

"Oh, dear! Your poor face! What on earth happened!!" He reached out and moved his hair from covering up the darkening blotch high on his right cheekbone near his temple.

Roger winced as the singer rubbed his thumb gently along his cheekbone. "We were driving and.. well we pulled over because we started to ... UGH," he pulled away from Freddie and started pacing, trying to shake the pit growing in his stomach. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! We were pulled over and getin' busy, and his dad shows up! He starts yelling at us to get out of the car, and when we do, he starts saying all these horrible things.. but then he- he slapped joh-n..." his voice broke. "Our deaks.. and he was going to hit him again. I-I didn't mean to do it, John, baby. I am ss-so sorry." Roger starts to crumble, his hands shaking as he sinks to the floor with a moan of pain. John had turned and watched as he began to unravel, dropping to the ground. 

"No, Rog, no. He-he shouldn't have-"He went over to him, trying to comfort the blonde as best he could through his tears. 

"...what happened, Rog?" Brian's voice was low, dangerous. 

"I saw him raising his fist, but Deaky didn't." John reached out and rubbed the blond's left cheek, catching a few tears. 

"Roger pushed me out of the way and got punched in the side of the head, then in the ribs." His voice was so small the other two strained to hear him. "I was frozen, but when Rog got up, he punched him in the nose and pushed him to the ground. He-" John swallowed, trying to keep speaking. "He told me that I wasn't his son anymore, called me a whore." He let out a pitiful sob that Roger mirrored. 

"Oh my lovelies, I'm so sorry." Freddie came to them, kissing John's head as he pulled him close. Brian went for Roger, who was still not talking and having a harder time breathing than before. 

"Rog? Come on, baby. Lay those angel eyes on me." Brian's voice was soft again, a warmth that seemed to cut through. Roger looked up at him with large teary eyes. 

"I-" he stopped when the knot in his stomach tightened, and he lurched forward, trying to get to the bathroom before the knot rose, but it was no use. A few feet from the others, he puked what little he had in his stomach. 

"ROGER!" All three yelled, but Brian was at his side first, holding his hair and rubbing his back.

"I'm dizzy," Roger whined, tears slipping out as he gagged again. 

"It's okay, Rog. Shhh, just let it out." 

"I don't feel right, Bri." Roger leaned against his boyfriend, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop the world from spinning. 

He felt a hand on his face, fingers brushing over his forehead and down to his cheekbone, he hissed when the fingers came in contact with his bruised temple. 

"-oger? Love, can you hear me?" The voice sounded muffled, but he'd recognize Freddie's voice anywhere.

"What's wrong with him?" John's voice was tight as he watched his spaced-out boyfriend lean on Brian. 

"I think he has a concussion, he's having trouble focusing, and it can also cause nausea. Rog, can you stand up?" Brian started to stand, his arms locked under the blondes armpits, heaving him up as well. 

Roger let out a pitiful whimper as Brian tugged him upwards, but quieted down when he was once again cradled into his arms. 

"He should be okay, but we should keep him awake for a while, and if he pukes again, we need to bring him to the A&E. "Brian pushed the hair from Roger's face trying to get him to focus on something. 

"We should bring him now! Look at our poor Darling!" Freddie went to take Roger into his arms but was pushed away as he started to puking up more bile. 

"I agree with Fred." John pulled the singer closer to himself and away from the groaning blonde. "We should bring him now. I don't think this is right." 

Brian had his arms around Roger as he stood shaking and dry heaving every so often. He started to rub his back as he looked up at the others, finally nodding to them. 

"You're right; we should go. Roger... Dove, we're going to the hospital... okay?" Roger whined at the other men. 

"M'fine. Ijust need to sleep." He leaned more heavily onto Brian, tucking his face into the taller man's neck. 

"No, Dove. We can't let you sleep right now, please just let us take you." 

"Yes, Darling! We are taking you, and that's that!" Freddie disappeared into Roger's room, returning with an oversized hoodie that had to be Brian's. 

"Get him in this, the poor love. John, you'll have to drive." He pecked John's cheek, rubbing his back as they walked towards the front door. 

"I know you aren't okay right now, Darling. I'm sorry we can't focus on you right now, but don't hold back. Talk to us if you need it." John stared at Freddie for a second before he launched himself at his oldest boyfriend. He locked his arms around his neck, inhaling the singers' unique scent. 

"Thank you, Fred. I love you all so much, and I will need to talk about it. But Roger is the most important thing right now." As if on cue Brain appeared with a very hazy looking Roger drowning in fabric. 

"Let's go before he passes out."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is Sentiment-to-treachery... I know, I know! Its lame but 🤷♀️. Hit me up or send me a message.. if you have any suggestions or comments.. or even and requests.. I love to write little blurbs. Love ya all ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I am so sorry for how late this is!! I have been super unmotivated, and I also went to the Global Citizens Festival and saw BRIAN AND ROGER WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! Not to mention the countless other celebrities and stars!!! Rami and Ben Platt... Hugh Jackmen! ACK! So many people!!! So yes, I am very sorry for how late it is.. but better late than never, am I right?? Please give me all the comments and even suggestions! Love you all <3 ALSO, I know there are soooooo many mistakes in here but I just dont have the energy to edit.. I might later.. but yeah.. LOVE YOU.

Roger wanted to punch his handsome boyfriends in their attractive faces at this point. All he wanted to do was curl up against Brian and sleep. Yet, every time his eyes closed, he was being told to open them; every time he leaned his head back, it was being gently tipped forward. A gentle, 'Stay awake, love.' or 'You shouldn't bend your neck that way.' was whispered into his ear. He hated the bright lights, abrupt movements and everything in between. His head was pounding, vision blurry, and stomach was in knots. All of this over one lousy punch, which he knew he had taken harder before. Why was this effecting his so severely? His eyelids were drooping again when he was suddenly being pulled out of the car, he let out a faint whine at the sudden flash of bright lights and the rush of nausea that followed. 

"I know, Dove." Brian cooed at the blonde, who huddled into his side. "We just have to go inside, and it will be okay soon." Brian was trying to shield him from the bright lights. 

"You get him checked in. We'll go find parking and be in as quick as possible. Okay, Lovelies?" The singer reached out and rubbed Brian's cheek, trying to bring comfort to them all.

"Okay, Fred. Be quick." Brian gave him a quick smile then ushered the blonde inside. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" John gripped the wheel tighter, his thoughts racing about how it's his fault that Roger is in the hospital. 

"Of course, he will be! Pretty-boy has a hard head, he'll be right as rain in no time. Trust me, Darling." Freddie reached over and rubbed John's cheek the same as he did to Brian. The younger man leaned into the touch as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

Brian was not impressed at all. "You'll need to fill out this form and bring it back when you're done." The nurse handed the clipboard without a glance, her eyes glued to the magazine that was held lazily in her other hand. 

"How long till he gets in? He's not doing well and,-" 

"You need to fill out the form first, Then, a Doctor will be with him." She shifted her gaze to them, her eyes narrowing. Brian was about to argue, but Roger just grunted and pulled lightly on his shirt. 

"Can we sit down?" His eyes were glassy and dull in the florescent lights. His skin had an ashy grey tinge to it that was worrying him except his cheek flushed red. 

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, Rog." Brian gave the nurse a pointed look and ushered them over to the seating area. Roger immediately tucked himself into the corner, pulling his feet up and resting his head on his knees. 

"Don't fall asleep, Rog. I'll fill these out quickly, and you'll be seen soon." Brian rubbed his hand along Rogers back before starting on the forms. 

"Bri, I think 'mmight puke again." He put his legs down and gripped the arms of the chair as he leaned over more. Brian grabbed the garbage bin beside him and moved it between Roger's legs. 

He leaned in close to the blonde, "Go ahead, babe." He looked up at the nurse flipping through her magazine. "Serves them right... You just let it all out." He brushed his lips over Roger's sweaty head and went back to filling out the form, praying they wouldn't take a long time to see him. 

Once he was done with the form he stood to bring it back to her, Roger was still bent over the bin, his whole body shaking. 

"Brian!" Freddie paraded into the waiting room with John in tow behind him. 

"Shh, Fred! Go sit with Roger, he's over there." Freddie flashed him a smile and made his way over. John was about to join them when Brian caught his arm, pulling him along to the counter. 

"Here are the forms. Also, he threw up in the trash bin." The nurse nodded and put the clipboard in a bin to the side.

"The Doctor will be with him shortly. There is a bathroom around the corner if you want to get him some water." She looked over at Roger, her eyebrows pulling together. "I'll find a blanket if he'd like." Brian just nodded and went towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Brian closed the door behind him and John. Turning the lock, he rested his back against the door as John just looked at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Bubba." It was his tone that got to John, the sweet, sad tone. He gave a hiccuped sob and rushed his boyfriend again.

"I know, Bub. I'm worried too, but Roger is tough he'll be okay." He rubbed John's back, whispering into his hair. 

"That's what Freddie said," he murmured into his chest. "It's just that..." He let his voice trail off, grasping the back of Brian's shirt tighter. 

"Just what, Bubba?" Brian cooed. 

"It's my fault. I know you're going to say it's not, but it is. If I hadn't just stood there, if I had fought back he wouldn't ha-" 

"John, do you think Roger would have let you fight? Roger, our Roger? He's so protective of us, you know what he's like," Brian sighed and rubbed his hand along John's back. "Even if you tried, he would have pushed you behind him. The bloody martyr." Brian pulled him in, lifting his hands to cradle John's cheeks, forcing eye contact. 

"You didn't cause this, my love. Right now, we need to be strong for Rog." He pulled John's face in, pressing his lips to his forehead. He angled his face to kiss the tip of his nose, both his cheeks and finally his lips. John sighed at the familiar pressure, finding he already felt a little better, lighter even. He pushed up a bit more into Brian's lips, catching his bottom lip between his own and sucking gently, causing the taller man to let out a soft moan and shift his weight. 

"Mmm- John, we can't." Even with his objections, he made no move actually to stop the shorter man. John just kept up the kiss, pulling away lightly to drop smaller ones to Brian's jaw. 

The guitarist's hands made their way into John's hair, pulling at it gently, so his head tipped back, and he could take control of the kiss, deepening it with a slip of his tongue. This caused a moan to be pulled from them both as the room became hotter and their touches most desperate. 

It was an urgent knock that jostled them enough to detach from each other. "Darlings? Are you in there? Roger needs to come in. Now!" Freddie's voice was rushed and strained, causing Brian to rush to open the door.

"He got sick again, and some of it got on him, he needs to was-" Freddie looked at them just then. "What... were you two doing?" He said, taking in there flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. 

"Nothing. Here." Brian reached out to take a slumped over Roger while John went to the sink and wet some paper towels. Freddie just gave them a smirk and walked around the other two towards John. 

"We need to get back out there in case they call his name," Freddie said as he took the towels and began using them to wipe down Roger's shirt and pants. 

Once that was done, Brian picked roger up and carried him back to the waiting area, John and Freddie, in tow. Brian let Roger down, and he immediately folded himself into the chair, his head resting on his knees. Brian sat beside him, running his hand up and down his back. John sat next to Brian and the wall while Freddie took the other side of Roger bringing his hand up to rest in the path of Brians. The singer motioned over to the youngest member, urging Brian to look at him and notice that he was biting his lip and shaking his leg. Brian let his other hand snake under the hand rests and poke John's side, startling the younger member into looking down at the offending hand. The guitarist wiggled his fingers, inviting the other boy to grab it and hold it away from prying eyes. It felt like for a moment, everything was calm, and they weren't waiting for a doctor to treat their boyfriend, who could barely stand.

It felt like they were waiting for more than an hour but was probably only around 15 minutes till someone FINALLY called for Roger. 

"Mr.Taylor?" Everyone's head snapped up, but Rogers, who kept it tightly pressed against his knees. 

"He's right here! Come on, Rog, up you get." Brian ran his fingers through Roger's hair, tempting him to get up. 

"Brian, nooo. Please, I can't move, or I'll throw up." He looked up and gave his best puppy eyes. Brian just pushed his hair back from his eyes and nodded his head at him trying to get him to get up. 

"Mr. Taylor, the doctor, will see you now." The nurse didn't sound annoyed, she gave them both a warm look at the exchange. "I can bring a wheelchair if he needs one." 

"Umm, that might be best." Brian turned back to Roger, kneeling down in front of his chair. "You need to at least get into the wheelchair so we can have the Doctor look at you. After that, we can go home and sleep." Roger was glaring at him. 

"Promise?" He pushed out his lower lip. 

Brian reached out and ran his thumb over it, smiling at the childish man in front of him. "I promise." He smiled sweetly at him, with the hope that he would get moving with the promise of sleep so near. 

"Here we are. Just slid over into this, Mr. Taylor, and we can get you checked out by the Doctor." 

Brian moved out of the way as she came towards them with the chair, Roger let out a grumble as he let his legs drop-down planted his hands on the armrests and pushed himself up. With a heavy sigh and shaky movements, he lowered himself into the chair. 

"You can just wait here, and we'll come to tell you if anythi-" 

"No, I want him to come too." Roger grabbed Brian's sleeve and looked up at him. "You'll come right, Brimi?" His eyes were unfocused but full of fear. 

"Of course, I will." He grabbed Roger's hand that was gripping him and squeezed it. Before he placed it in the blonde's lap and gave the nurse a nod. 

"Freddie, why don't you take Deaky home. I'll call in a little bit to update you both." Fred nodded as he peered over at the youngest, fast asleep with his head leaning on the wall, a small spot of drool in the corner of his mouth. Brian looked at the nurse who was helping Roger get his new blanket wrapped around him. 

Freddie got up, and Brian took a step forward, letting their hands brush between them. "I'm sorry we can't all stay, I know-" 

"Hush, Darling. I know that he would like us all to stay, but he needs you right now. You are the calm one out of us, and Roger needs that right now. Plus, someone needs to take care of this lovely thing. Brian frowned, promoting Freddie to reach out and brush his cheek. "He'll be okay, you'll be okay, we will ALL be okay. Also, I don't want you to go deep into your brain as you do. We know that Roger loves us all so much, he just needs you right now. Sometimes we need one of us more than the others, and that's okay because we all love each other, and it doesn't mean anything." Brian smiled at his boyfriend, pulling him into a quick hug and ducking a secret kiss to the side of his cheek. 

"Go with blondie and keep him safe. We will be home, warm in bed." Fred gave him a wink, then a slight shove. "Off you go, love." 

As Brian walked away, Freddie shook John lightly, cooing at him gently to wake him. 

"Come on, my lovely, they took Roger back and would only let one go so Bri went. I'm going to take you home and to bed, no arguments!" John blinked up at him a couple of times, letting his hands rub his eye against the harsh hospital lights. It caused Freddie to coo again, the urge to kiss his boyfriend was almost unbearable.

"Can we get food?" Freddie just cooed again and helped him up, grabbing his wrist to lead him out. John took one last look at the doors where Roger would have gone, his eyes starting to burn at the thought of him lying in a hospital bed, sick and small. But it would be okay, Brian was with him, and Freddie had said he would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, I'm Dr.Sommer. How are you today?" The curtain slid open and closed as the middle-aged Doctor came in. He was a fairly average man, his hair salt and pepper, face round giving him a kind feel. 

"Not great." Roger croaked out, his head firmly planted in his hands. 

"Well that's too bad, it says here you have been throwing up and have blurry vision? Anything else?" He flipped through a chart from the end of Roger's bed. 

"Um... my head is pounding, and the lights make me want to die. I'm also exhausted and can barely walk." Roger managed to look up as the Doctor made his way over to him, reaching for a small light in his pocket. 

"How many times have you thrown up? Also, this might hurt, but try and sit still and follow the light as it moves." Roger flinched away when it clicked on. 

"Um..I'm not sure.. maybe twice?" His voice was low and strained as he struggled to follow the light. 

"More like four or five times," Brian interjected. The Doctor looked over at him as if he was just noticing he was there. 

"And who are you?" He clicked the light and put it back into his pocket. 

"His roommate. I was the one who brought him in, I think he was hit in the head." Brian gave Roger an anxious look. One that might have been a bit too concerned for just a roommate, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice. 

"Did you hit your head, Mr. Taylor?" The Doctor reached out and started to feel around Roger's skull, his fingers brushed over his temple, causing him to hiss out in pain and flinch. 

"Is that where you where hit your head? Nasty spot." He took a step back and wrote something on the chart. 

"Yes, I was punched by someone...err.. at a bar." He glanced at Brian then back at the Doctor, pulling his lip into his mouth to chew on. Brian's hand twitched to reach out and correct him but knew that it was not what roommates did to one another. 

"Well, Mr. Taylor, we're going to keep you overnight just in case something worse is happening. But your pupils are responding, and well, it's worrying that you have been throwing up so much, it's not uncommon. Would you like us to contact the police?" The Doctor put the file back at the end of the bed and looked at them expectantly.

"No, it was an accident. The guy was just dancing while drunk.. stupid thing, really." Roger tried to force a laugh but just ended up causing himself more pain. 

The Doctor sighed, "Very well, the nurse will be along in a few minutes to bring you to your room. Your roommate can leave at any point." With one last curt smile, the Doctor was off to another patient. Before Roger could beg Brain to stay the same nurse as before came in with a wheelchair. 

"We're off to a room," She looked over at Brian. "You can probably come back tomorrow around noon to pick-" 

"I want him to stay. I need him to stay." Roger grabbed Brian's hand, pulling him closer while he let out another hiss from pain. 

"What he means is-" Brian tried to explain, but the nurse smiled and cut him off. 

"We all need our...friends... sometimes. I'll let the other nurses know that you'll be in there." She leaned in closer. "I'll tell them he's your little brother... so you can probably stay in the same bed. You'll have someone coming in to wake you up every so often... so just to make sure you can stay stick to that story." She gave them a wink and gestured to the chair again.

"Off we go. I'm nurse Taylor, which is funny. But you can call me Crystal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made Crystal a chick. sue me. <3 Also.. I hate to be that person but PLEASE drop a comment or simply a Kudo.. it really does help motivate me to write more. Thank you everyone!
> 
> My Tumblr is Sentiment-to-treachery... I know, I know! Its lame but 🤷♀️. Hit me up or send me a message.. if you have any suggestions or comments.. or even and requests.. I love to write little blurbs. Love ya all ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Sentiment-to-treachery... I know, I know! Its lame but 🤷♀️. Hit me up or send me a message.. if you have any suggestions or comments.. or even and requests.. I love to write little blurbs. Love ya all ❤️


End file.
